Hufflepuff's Code
by Stillness Tolls
Summary: "Liza woke excited and nervous. Her Hogwarts letter had arrived just two months prior, and her parents were excited for her. Today was the first day of school, the day of sorting." Liza embarks on the discovery of Hogwarts during the peaceful times of 2044.


**Welcome To my first ever Fan fiction! I do not yet have a posting schedule set up, but I will asap. This is the first chapter, and any here after will be dependent on my personal schedule, write block, and the commentary I receive throughout this story. **

**Thanks goes to my editor (He-Who-Has-No-Pen-Name) for making this story work (I love you!) **

**Disclaimer: Any Character Names/Situations/Places belong to J.K. Rowling and Assorted publishers, ****and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. No money is being made.**

* * *

**~Hufflepuff's Code~**

_-Chapter 1-_

Liza woke excited and nervous. Her Hogwarts letter had arrived just two months prior, and her parents were excited for her. Today was the first day of school, the day of sorting. Liza had just woken, and rolled out of bed- it was 5:30 and she was already packed for the train. Deciding to take an early shower, Liza hopped up and opened her walk-in closet. It was packed with clothes for all occasions, and a never-ending supply of comfort. Walking down Liza rummaged through her jumpers; her grandmother had given her something special just for this occasion. She soon found it, a nice braided gray textured wool jumper. She slipped it under her arm and pulled out her favorite green leather low-heel pumps and a pair of woolen socks. The Muggle jeans Liza found were a beautiful shade of dark blue. She then headed for her shower.

Peering into the mirror she studied her reflection. Her blonde-brown streaked hair fell in thick curls; they coiled tightly together and fell at her shoulders scrunched and tired. She brushed it out of her face and wondered what the school would think of her. Liza didn't like to stand out, but with her freckles and pale skin paired with her bright blue eyes often brought her into the limelight. Not only that, but when they found out she was part of the Weasley Clan she was held in awe, whereas when they found out she was part of the Malfoy family they became skeptical of her. This caused lots of conflicting emotions within the girl Lizandra Jeannine Malfoy. She had never taken people at face value, and always found that judging a book by its cover always left a feeling of resentment and snobbishness in its wake.

Liza was often compared to her grandmother, she always loved to learn, was extremely empathetic, and had a knack with knitting. Both her father and mother insisted Liza learned the basics of wizardry, but also insisted that she go to a Muggle primary school. Liza also helps out at the family apothecary off Diagon Alley, Snape & Co. After the war had been won several things happened. Severus Snape had survived, with help of a potion he himself had made. With the help of his godson Draco Malfoy, they built an apothecary to help the people the war had affected. The shop provides customers with prescription potions, checkups, and large batches of potions- often supplied to Hogwarts and Saint Mungo's. Liza helps her father make these batches, gathering the ingredients and bases for him. When Liza wasn't helping at the apothecary, or at her school in Sompting, she was playing exploding snap, chess, or Quidditch with her cousins, or reading in her Grandparent's extensive library.

* * *

Stepping out of the toilet Liza made her way out of her room, her hair was now in loose curls, falling smoothly down her back, very unlike her grandmother's frizzy locks. She looked at the small silver wristwatch she had put on in the restroom; it was still only 6:15 and she was ready to head downstairs.

There was noise coming from the dining room, which was funny, considering her parents had told her that they were sleeping in. Suspicious Liza ran down stairs and rushed through the sitting room into the kitchen, where she found her mother and father cooking her favorite breakfast!

"Liza! I didn't think you be out of the shower yet!"

"Mum! You told me Daddy and you were going to sleep in! I was going to wake you up so we could go to Ollivander's."

"Well Scorpius and I decided we wanted to surprise you instead. So we made you Bacon and Cheese pasties with hash browns and beans."

"Thanks mum, hey Daddy?"

"Yes flower?"

"I know you put mum up to this, but why start so early?"

"Well flower we know you're nervous about school today, and I convinced Rose that we could get up and have some time to walk around Diagon Alley. Maybe pick up a few last minute items?"

Liza was very happy, and by the time she and her parents had flooed into the Leaky Cauldron, she was beaming. Breakfast had been perfect, and her dad had finally spilled that they wanted to take her to find a familiar at the Magical Menagerie. She didn't know what to get, and was excited to finally choose a pet of her own.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! This is my first Fan fiction, so constructive criticism is welcome. If you could I'd like input on what Liza's familiar should be, I for the life of me, can't decide on a familiar. This familiar is really going to set up a lot of the story to come, so I would appreciate any input. Feel free to PM me. As always please review, favorite, and share! **


End file.
